Three Simple Words
by California Love
Summary: There's a musci/singing compition at Hogwarts and harry anf Ginny enter. True love finds each other


Three Simple Words  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anyone you don't recognize. The song  
Dreaming of You  
is owned by the greatest Singer, Selena. and the song Back at One belongs to Brian  
Mcknight.  
  
A/N: just a short romance about Harry and Ginny.  
  
  
  
It was time for the music compition.  
"Fist up is ginny weasley!!!!!!!!!" Lee Jordan yelled to the crowed that had gathered.  
Ginny nervously stepped up to the the microphone. today, she planned on winning harry  
over.  
she took a deep breath as the music started playing. harry was standing only a few feet  
away  
watching her.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
she looks right at harry while singing. He stares her in the eye. they stare at each other.  
she feels like she's seeing into his soul. she always thought the eyes were the doors to the  
soul.  
she continued:  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and   
  
Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back. somehow, she feels as if everything is gonna  
be the way she always dreamed. he was smiling at her like he had never smiled at   
her before. It was a oft smile. A smile full of love. she loved it.  
  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!   
  
she finished and found a stunned crowd. it passed and they all screamed and applauded.  
she bowed and walked of stage. Next up was harry.  
  
  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
I watched as she sang. her voice so wonderful. she was staring at him the whole time she  
sang.   
her eyes searching his.It was like, everything she said, was true. stop it potter! she doesn't   
love you! she was just trying to find something to distract her from the huge crowd. she  
was nervous.  
that's all.  
But, then as she finished, she smiled at him. her eyes. he couldn't tear his gaze from her.  
her   
eyes were full of something harry never thought he would see. love.  
he smiled back and suddenly he knew. Ginny loved him. harry was the happiest man on  
earth!  
she walked by and said ,"you're up, harry." he nodded. that was all he could do.  
He went on stage and started singing a deep voice. the words that came out of his   
mouth surprised him. This wasn't what he had been planning to sing!  
  
  
It's undeniable  
that we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
if you don't know just how I feel  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time  
time will reveal  
Yeah...  
  
He looked straight at Ginny as he sang.   
he and Ginny were the only people in the world right now.  
everything faded as he sang. to her. only her.  
  
One - you're like a dream come true  
Two - just wanna be with you  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
that you're the only one for me  
Four - repeat steps one through three  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
then I'll start back at one...   
  
So Incredible  
the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
once you know that its all about, hey  
And undesirable  
for us to be apart  
Never would of made it very far  
Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
  
One - you're like a dream come true  
Two - just wanna be with you  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
that you're the only one for me  
Four - repeat steps one through three  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
then I'll start back at one...   
  
Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
just in the nick of time...  
  
One - you're like a dream come true  
Two - just wanna be with you  
Three - Girl its plain to see  
that you're the only one for me  
Four - repeat steps one through three  
Five - make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
then I'll start back at one...   
  
The song ended. He looked right into her eyes. I Love You. he mouthed.   
Her whole face lit up when he did. She mouthed I Love You Too, back.  
This time, Harry's face lit up.  
He had found the girl of his dreams. Ginny Weasley.  
he walked backstage to Ginny, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
They pulled apart and said, I love You.  
  
THE END  
  
  
after A/N: Do you like? I really hope you all like this as much I do. also Selena was the  
greatest  
Spanish/American, oh hell, THEE greatest singer of all time! 


End file.
